Trinity #5: Breakthough
by GW Katrina
Summary: Xander, Spike, and Willow hear the prophecy, and their lives are changed forever.(Implied Slash/Threesome)


Trinity #5: Breakthrough Trinity #5: Breakthrough

Title: Trinity #5: Breakthough 

Author: GW Katrina gutterwoman@angelfire.com 

Betas: Sileya, She's good, and all mistakes are from me not listening 

Pairing: W/S/X 

Rating: PG(maybe 13, I'm still new at this) 

Warning: Implied slash. Threesome 

Archive: YES! List archives and everyone else. Just tell me so I can go look. If you need special permission, just ask. 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Xander, Spike, and the other cool guys would be living with me. Alas, as I an not surrounded by hot guy flesh, I don't own them. Phooey. 

Previous parts at: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom.html Summary: There's a breakthrough in the relationship. 

Feedback:Yes! Please! Back Dragon, back. 

Trinity #5 Breakthrough 

GW Katrina 

Xander, Willow, and Spike walked towards Giles' bookstore. As they neared it, they each changed. 

Willow seemed to shrink, her purposeful stride becoming more of a shuffle. Her face grew guarded and twisted to look slightly unsure. The woman Spike and Xander loved transform a shy, uncertain girl. 

On the other side of Spike, Xander went through a similar transformation. His predator's stalk became a long-legged lope. A dumb smile covered his face, forming the familiar goofy clown expression. Xander called it his "too dumb for his own good" face. 

The vampire himself felt a change. All his feelings of love were erased from his face and body language. 

So changed, they made their way into the proverbial lions' den. 

*** 

"The moon shall eat the sun, Silent will be the mouth of Hell, Rules of the Slayer will be abandoned, One is made from three, Trinity will beget the Legacy." 

Giles looked around. The only faces that held any grain of understanding were Willow's and Spike's. For a second, he thought Xander may have grasped it, but the moment quickly fled. 

"An eclipse. That's the first line," ventured Willow. She sat on the couch with Xander and Spike, since Tara was out of town with family. Buffy looked at her friend, but paid more attention to trying to find just the right spot on Riley's lap. 

Ignoring his Slayer, Giles nodded. "Exactly correct, Willow. I believe the second line refers to the Hellmouth. Besides the unfortunate example of the demon a few days ago, there has been no activity. No demons, only two fledglings, no older vampires." 

"You're right about that, Watcher. Haven't had me a chance to bloody much of anything except that demon in a while." Spike looked peeved. 

"What's the rest mean, G-Man?" 

"Please don't call me that," Giles said absently, looking at his sheet of paper. Spike felt Xander stiffen for a second, but when he glanced over, the young man was as relaxed as ever. 

Missing the exchange, Giles continued. "Unfortunately, I am unsure of what the rest of the prophecy means. I need all of you to help me research for missing pieces and interpretations." 

"Great. Research party," Xander grumbled. He stood up. "Everyone write down what doughnuts you want." 

Collecting the orders, Xander started for the door. He looked as suprised as all the others when Spike stood up to help. 

"Where are you going?" Icy blue eyes meet suspicious blue ones. 

"Donut shopping, Slayer." 

"Why?" 

Icy blue eyes flickered gold and rolled. "You are a daft chit, aren't you? Dusty books or a possible chance to pound something. Your jester here is a demon magnet." 

"Just go, Spike," muttered Giles, who already had his nose in a book. "Remeber the jelly-filled." The pair made their escape. 

*** 

Spike and Xander slowly made their way to the shop, pausing to get in some really heavy petting. 

"That's sick!" 

"They're faggots. I don't want to eat them." 

The pair shifted to a defensive position. 

"Bloody 'ell," Spike rolled his eyes. 

The group appeared out of nowhere. By their movements and Spike's relaxed stance, Xander realized they were vampires. 

"Look at them. Kissing on each other in public. Sick fags." 

"Great. Vampires. Hungry vampires. Homophobic vampires. Oh my." Xander muttered. 

Spike smirked at them, looping his arm around Xander's waist. "What's a matter, can't get any of your own?" 

The vampires screamed, and the group, about a dozen strong, attacked. 

Grabbing the stake he always carried, Xander looked at Spike. "Don't die." 

Shifting to game face, Spike snapped the neck of the first vamp to reach him. "I knew you loved me, Pet," he leered, eyeing his lover's body. 

Another vampire exploded into dust as Xander answered. "Love nothing. If you die, I can't kill you." 

The vampires obviously took Spike for the bigger threat, and the majority focused on him. 

Finishing dusting the two attacking him, Xander turned to see his lover fighting the rest of the group. The blond was holding his own, and Xander hurried to pull some of the bloodsuckers away. 

A vampire who had recognized Spike attacked suddenly. Grabbing a large branch off the ground, she struck from behind. 

"NO!" screamed Xander as Spike went down. The female vampire moved to stake her fallend opponent when her head twisted, and her neck snapped. She collapsed and turned to dust as the branch she was going to use on Spike pierced her own heart. 

Her ashes had barely settled when the remaining attackers began to scream. Two vampires, the farthest from Spike, burst into flames. 

Scrambling away from the rapidly burning pair, Spike turned to see how his mate was doing. Blue eyes flashed gold as they locked on the only mortal in the group. 

"Mine," growled Xander, his solid white eyes blazing as he pointed at the next unlucky vampire. Screaming, the vamp burst into flames. 

Realizing they were way outclassed, the few remaining vampires ran, not even pausing as one more of their group was dusted as a sharp tree branch twisted to spear him. 

Ignoring the fleeing vampires, Spike watched Xander as the young man's glowing eyes faded back to brown. 

"My head hurts," Xander whispered, the collapsed. 

Catching his mate, Spike lifted Xander into his arms raced back to Giles, game face still firmly in place, intent on protecting his mate. 

*** 

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a little over a month since she had bonded with Spike and Xander. A little over a month since her heart had stopped when Spike had burst into the meeting, carrying a limp Xander, telling a quick story of a vampire pack attack. A month since the three had talked about what really happened, and a month spent testing Xander's new abilities. A month of happiness mixed with fear over being discovered. And now this. 

"Bloody Hell." 

Her vampire lover's favorite expression. One that she had adopted for the moment. 

Looking back at the stick in her hand, and its three look-alikes on the sink, Willow sighed. 

She was pregnant. 

The End. 

Links 

[Home][1]  
[Previous][2]  
[BtVS][3]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][4]

   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinityfour.html/
   [3]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom.html
   [4]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
